The Endearing Color Red
by waningbluemoon
Summary: Godric's thoughts on his lady in the color red.


Red. In all the years that he had known her Rowena Ravenclaw would stray from wearing any colors that were just as bold as red, the color palette she tended to keep were often muted, richer shades of blue, of blue gray. Colors that suited her, flattered her.

Yet she did walk past now in the opposite direction with her head bowed, a book in her hands which was a sight that was very common, though now it seemed to sharply contrast to the color of her garment. That after all, was uncommon. Perhaps it was a new garment. It certainly looked new, as did the accent belt that wrapped around her dainty waist and then slung over her hips, a fancy sort of embroidery upon it but then Godric had never been a good judge of women's garments. Still she went as if guided by some sort of charm that her fellow wizard had yet to realize, a charm that, were it possible, made her both observant of her book yet simultaneously vaguely aware of her surroundings not to get lost and continue on to her destination of choice. A helpful little charm to keep a steady pace, not stray from the center of the hallway or into its walls, and allow the caster to make a very graceful path. In this instance it was down a hallway. Were there such a charm, then it was entirely new to Godric, however there was room for potential that it not only could exist but that Rowena would not only be the one to discover it but one who would implement it as well. Strange how she fancied herself not too apt at charm work. Godric fancied that she was far to critical of her own actions, faults and failures.

However, it was not entirely a fool proof charm, magic did have both a price as well as causes and effects. Rowena kept on course and avoided any potential injuries yet the witch had yet to raise her dark eyes from the book to notice the knight at all. It was as if he was invisible or inconsequential. Had she acknowledged his presence, even if it were a polite one in passing, the observant Maid Ravenclaw would have noted how he had strayed from his course, politely drawn off path and veered closer towards the side of the hallway that he flanked so that Godric would neither bump nor disturb her. Furthermore she would have noticed how he stared. Her red garment only attracted his attention faster this time, and though Godric had not quite imagined the woman to wear the color, it did look rather striking upon her. It complimented how her skin was both flawless and fair and did just that in a much more subtle way then the knight had done vocally; Maid Ravenclaw had provoked that her title as Rowena the Fair had been derived from her sound intellect. Godric thought it a pun, a play upon the context of fair that Rowena wished it to be used and fair within the context of beauty. Rowena Ravenclaw after all, was both things, yet all too naturally she had disagreed with him.

Red was a passionate color just as equally as it was bold and aggressive one—the latter reasoning was why many knights besides one Godric Gryffindor used it as the colors upon their respective crests. It was not a color that strictly belonged upon Gryffindor's scarlet and gold lion rampant and it would be terribly vain of him to think just that. He felt no possession nor sway over the color and furthermore felt no reason at all to make demands that were far too petty and possessive that others could not use the color. After all, it was not his to own and the idea sounded borderline impossible, one could not simply own a color that had first existed within nature, in the color of foliage at fall, of berries, of fire, long before the color it was known to man or used by man. As such any person, man, woman or child could wear red if they so pleased it. Godric held no objections to it, furthermore Rowena Ravenclaw being a woman who was all to capable of making her own well rationed decisions could wear any color, red included, that she saw fit. The knight had no intentions of deeming her position as either a witch, or a woman by the mere suggestion that she had to dress in a manner that he saw fit, or in colors that he fancied, Godric Gryffindor simply was not that sort of a man.

"Ro."

He said casually with acknowledgement and broke her spell as the witch paused in stride and with a fluid motion glanced over then smiled back.

"Godric."

The color red had not made that smile take on any new meanings in Godric's mind, and he still felt the same response having seen it. Maid Ravenclaw's smile could and would enchant him far more then the color red would ever do.


End file.
